starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Флот Альянса
|dissolved= |restored= |hidec= |commander=Адмирал Акбар |officers= |crew= |hideu=1 |flagship= |capital= |starfighters= |ground= |hideh= |campaigns=Галактическая гражданская война |battles= |hideo= |era=*Восход Империи *Восстание |affiliation=Альянс повстанцев}} Флотом Альянса, который также называли Флотом Повстанцев, были различные звездолёты, под совместным управлением сил Альянса Повстанцев в борьбе против Галактической Империи. Большинство кораблей, составляющих флот значительно уступалиИмперскому флоту не только в количестве, но и в их типовых особенностях, так как многие из них были спроектированы не для ведения военных действий. Однако кораблям Альянса успешно удавалось срывать военные операции Империи. После Битвы при Эндоре и создания Новой Республики, флот повстанцев был переименован во Флот обороны Новой Республики История До Битвы при Явине Флот Альянса повстанцев изначально был довольно небольшим и состоял из малых и средних крейсеров, переоборудованных грузовых кораблей и устаревших звездных истребителей. Ресурсным материалом для постройки большинства кораблей Альянса служили обломки бывшего флота Конфедерации независимых систем. С точки зрения организованности, флот был рассеян и подчинялся разным командным структурам. Все корабли Альянса до Битвы при Явине принадлежали и управлялись представителями рас-создателей, такими как Кореллианцы, Салластанцы и др. Эти отдельные подразделения координировались, как во время Битвы за Илезию, но в целом космические силы Альянса не были должным образом организованы и оборудованы, чтобы нормально противостоять Имперскому флоту. Реорганизация После того как Гражданская Война перешла в формат затяжной, ряды флота Альянса начали пополняться, так как на сторону Повстанцев переходили не только недовольные установившимся режимом деспотии имперцы, но о поддержке Альянса заявляли целые планеты. Вступившие в Альянс Мон-каламари привнесли во флот свои Звездные крейсера, обеспечив необходимую огневую мощь, чтобы противостоять кораблям Империи. Лидер Альянса Мон Мотма осознала необходимость реорганизации флота и создание единой и организованной армады, во главе которой в ранге адмирала был назначен Мон-каламари Джиал Акбар. В звании адмирала Акбар был утвержден в качестве Верховного главнокомандующего флотом Альянса Флот Известные флоты Секторные группы Региональное, сверхсекторное и стратегическое командование Пехотные отряды Дивизии и отделы Классы крупных кораблей Космические станции и супероружие Линейные корабли и дредноуты Линейные крейсеры Звёздные разрушители Разрушители и крейсеры *Лёгкий крейсер типа «Каррак» *Тяжелый крейсер типа «Неустрашимый» *Тяжелый крейсер типа «Дредноут» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I»(украденный или захваченный) *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II»(украденный или захваченный) *Крейсер типа «Избавитель» *Лёгкий крейсер МС40а *Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Свобода» *Звёздный крейсер MC80a *Neutron Star-class bulk cruiser *Авианесущий разрушитель типа «Провидение» (модифицированный) *Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» *Средний крейсер типа «Удар» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» Авианосцы и ударные корабли *Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» *Эскортный авианесущий крейсер типа «Огонь Квазара» *Ударный крейсер типа «Спираль» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» Фрегаты *Ударный фрегат мод. I *Ударный фрегат мод. II *Фрегат CC-9600 *Фрегат CC-7700 **Фрегат DP20 *Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *Фрегат типа «Перехватчик» *Фрегат типа «Улан» *Mansk-class light escort frigate *Фрегат MC30c *Фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Фрегат «Небулон-Б2» *Фрегат Зебулон-Б Корветы и корабли огневой поддержки *Боевой корабль Альдераана *Корвет CR92a типа «Убийца» *Bestinian skyhopper *Боевой корабль типа «Браха'ток» *Прорыватель блокады Чедаки *Крейсер типа «Консульский» *Корвет CR70 *Корвет CR90 *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft *Легкий корвет (air cruiser) *Кессельская лодка *Корвет типа «Мародер» *Боевой корабль X4 Звёздные истребители Появления *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' * }} Категория:Боевые подразделения Альянса повстанцев Категория:Флоты Альянса повстанцев